oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rune Mysteries
Rune Mysteries is one of the most vital quests in the game. Arguably the most, seeing as it unlocks one of the most profitable skills in the game. With proper teleportation methods, this quest is very easy and short, but for many new non-members without teleports, this quest can be very "annoying", seeing that you run back and forth a lot. This quest also unlocks the right to the Runecrafting skill. Details As before, this quest can take a while without teleports and if you're not a member. But, this quest can help you understand runecrafting which will help you level up with a lot of skills. Walkthrough 1. To start this quest talk to Duke Horacio and ask him for a quest. He gives you a talisman and asks you to take it to the head wizard at the Wizards Tower. Go to the Wizards' Tower, which is south of Draynor Village, and go downstairs to the basement. 2. Wizard Sedridor is the head wizard. Look for him in the basement and then talk to him. He will take your talisman and give you a Research package, which you have to deliver to Aubury in Varrock. Aubury is south of Varrock's east bank, inside Aubury's Rune Shop. Preferably use Varrock teleport, as it is quite a walk to Varrock from the Tower. 3. After you talk to Aubury, he'll want you to deliver some notes to Wizard Sedridor. He will then ask you if you would like to be telepoterd directly to the wizard's tower. 4. Wizard Sedridor will return the air talisman and will explain to you the Runecrafting skill. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * Access to the Rune essence mine * Access to the Runecrafting skill * Air Talisman Music * Rune Essence, when visiting the Rune Essence mine after completing the quest. Trivia *This was the last quest to be added to the free play version of RuneScape, besides Unstable Foundations and the holiday quests. *It's possible to train Runecrafting without actually completing this quest, but you can't mine Rune Essence. This is easier because of the introduction of the Grand Exchange, because you can trade rune essence or pure essence without having to have completed the quest. *There was an exploit where if you talked to Duke Horacio at the start of the quest, dropped the talisman he gave you and asked him for another, he would continue to give you them, banking them would stop this. However, if they were noted and taken in the player's inventory, Duke Horacio would continue to give you more. This was fixed on an update on on the 9th of November. The talisman given to players now is a quest item and to discard it players will have to destroy it. *After you finish the quest, there is no need to speak with Duke Horacio about it again, as he offers no special reward, nor can you reveal to him the secrets of Runecrafting, despite that being your entire quest objective. Asking him again about quests will merely result in the response of, "No, all is well." and using the Air Talisman on him will merely elicit the statement of "Nothing interesting happens." However, should you not show the talisman to Sedridor and speak to him of quests, Horacio will say: "There's the delivery of that talisman I gave you, to the head wizard of the Wizards' Tower south-west of here. I have marked his position on his map, and I suggest you deliver it to him as soon as possible. I have the oddest feeling that it is important." *Duke Horacio used to give the player an air talisman, but it got changed to a talisman in a hidden update. Category:Quests Category:Runecrafting